Rockman Xover
was a game announced at Gamescon for the iOS phone platform. It was released on November 29, 2012, and was available for both the iOS and Android devices. The game contained characters from the entire Mega Man franchise. The game was also released in China and Korea, but those versions had fewer updates than the Japanese version and had their servers shutdown in 2014, the Korean version in April and the Chinese in August. In the Japanese version, some time after announcing its upcoming end, Crest sales ended on December 24, 2014, and the game itself continued in operation until March 31, 2015. Refunds for unused Crests were issued until September 30, 2015.The Mega Man Network: Rockman Xover is over Plot Overview Dr. Wily, Sigma and other villains from the series have come together to wreak havoc, creating chaos in their wake and successfully trapping several heroes beyond space and time. To counter this crisis, the brilliant legendary minds of Dr. Light and Dr. Cossack have come together to create a new kind of robot that would be able to combat this dark alliance and rescue the heroes. Despite being mass-produced, OVER-1 has unlimited potential, being able to improve his abilites by using Battle Memory scattered worldwide.Official site prologue After completing all main worlds and making all their bosses reach level 8, Nero L appears and helps OVER-1 with a so he can rescue the missing heroes.Screenshots and rough translation by Rock Miyabi However, it lacks energy and must be charged in Worlds 1-11 by playing them at level 8, each rescuing a different hero: *World 1: X *World 2: Zero (Mega Man X) *World 3: Proto Man *World 4: MegaMan.EXE *World 5: Star Force Mega Man *World 6: Zero (Mega Man Zero) *World 7: Axl *World 8: Mega Man *World 9: Harp Note *World 10: Vent (Model X) *World 11: Roll.EXE Gameplay Deviating from the traditional Mega Man formula, Rockman Xover is a social RPG. The player character is a new highly customizable Mega Man: OVER-1, who can gain strength through Battle Memory scattered across the world. The social part of the game will allow players to team up in order to fight against enemy robots. The stages are "on-rail", OVER-1 walking forward while the player makes him shoot and jump to defeat enemies, and the gameplay changes to a turn-based RPG battle when encountering bosses. Getting Started Upon starting the app, one must wait about seven to ten minutes for the game to access the servers. Once this is done, it’ll only take about three seconds the next time the app is opened. There will be two orange buttons when the game is done loading. The top button, "Game Start", is the option to start the game without backing up the data through social means. This means if the user deletes this app without connecting to a social network, the file will be lost. The other button, which opens up to three more buttons, are ways to link up to social network accounts such as Twitter, Facebook, and Mixi. If the user connects to any of these, the file will be safe whether the app is deleted from the phone/tablet. After that screen, there will be two textfields. The top one is the username that will be associated with the player's character. It can only be eight characters long and can practically be any language (Japanese, Greek, etc.). The bottom textfield is for referral codes. If the player has someone’s code, it can be put there, but it’s not mandatory. Next comes the tutorial. OVER-1 can jump and shoot, and if he doesn't shoot he will charge energy for a charge shot. There's the normal shot which will kill most enemies, then three levels of a charge shot. The first charge shot will kill any enemy, second level will go through two enemies, and third level will go through three enemies. The only thing worth noting is that after OVER-1 uses a Giga Crush (which destroys everything on screen), it’ll take approximately ten full charge shots to fill it up again. Then there is the boss which is turned based with only two buttons. Normal Shot and Charge Shot. The charged shot will charge up whenever OVER-1 attacks or gets damaged. Then there is a short explanation of Battle Memories, and how to buy the first Gacha pack, which is like a booster pack of Battle Memories, and the player will be booted to the main menu.Explanation and some images from Appleforce, from "Capcom-Unity: Beginner's Guide to Rockman Xover" Menus Main Menu *The green icon with three cards is the menu. Here, the player can equip Battle Memories, equip Armor, fuse Battle Memories, and sell Battle Memories. *The blue icon with OVER-1 shooting is the button. Here the player can select a World and play stages. *The yellow icon is the menu. This is where players can purchase new cards with Silver Zenny (obtained through playing levels and fighting Quest Bosses) or Gold Zenny (bought with real money). Or Neji Point (NP) Gachas. If the player get a Ticket Gacha through events and daily logins, it can be used here as well. *The purple icon with the two shots is the menu. This is where one can fight other players and win Arena Coins for their Arena Shop (located in the Arena menu). *The green icon with two OVERs on it is the menu. Players fight Team Bosses with a partner while competing to get more points than the other team. At first this icon is greyed out, as players won't be assigned a partner until the end of one week after starting the game. *The purple icon with the Yellow Devil in it is the menu. This is where one can summon Master Bosses (requires 9 Map Parts from Stage Segments) or fight Master Bosses from friends. *The teal icon with a Pac-Man-like figure is the menu. Generally, this is where other players come to chat and show off their OVER setups as well as Super Rare cards. Keep in mind that the majority of it will be in Japanese. *The light blue icon with nine circles is the menu. Here there will be more menus that are generally self-explanatory (sound, status, etc.). The most notably is the Friend List menu, the teal icon with two hands shaking. Here the player can view friends, accept/reject friend requests, and view the user's unique ID (used for referrals and getting other players to add the player). Be sure to click on the "Thumbs Up" icon in the Friends List menu to collect 10 Zenny per friend (1000 Zenny with the max of 100 friends). It can be done once every day and is a good source of Zenny in the early parts of the game. Also there is a colored indicator next to peoples names in the friends list. Red means they are very active, yellow means they are kind of active, green means they are not very active, and blue means they are rarely active. Quests Each World has four stages and one secret stage where the player jumps and shot at enemies before facing the boss. The element of these stages determine what elemental Battle Memories will drop and what element the boss will be. When all four bosses are beaten, a secret stage will open up. If the secret stage boss is beaten, the player will gain access to a new armor. But before starting, take notice of the EP cost of each stage. The big yellow bar at the top is the player's current EP. Each stage will cost EP, and players must wait it to refill if they don't have enough. EP recovers at a rate of five minutes per 1 EP. There are seven different types of items that can drop from enemies: After beating a stage the player will complete a % of that stage depending on its difficult level. Each stage has a max level of 8. Every 2 levels of beating a stage the stages EP cost will increase by its starting EP cost and the number of times the player has to beat the stage to reach the boss increases. The higher the level of a stage the more Battle Memories drop and the better chance of getting higher leveled level specific Battle Memories. Boss Battles Boss fights await in the end of stage with a 100% completion rate. When a boss is selected, it will always prompt the player to know if he wants to change the Battle Memory setup before the fight (the top button is "No", and the bottom button "Yes"). From World 1 to World 2 (sans Sigma) players won't need much thought in what Battle Memories they have equipped to beat the bosses at Level 1. From World 3 and onward, players will need to start thinking about what they are using and level up the Battle Memories they plan to keep using. From here on out, bosses become exponentially stronger. "General rule of thumb for beating a stage boss is this: can you finish them with a Lv. 1 Charge Shot? If you can’t reach a Level 1 Charge Shot or it doesn’t kill the boss, you're too weak." Master Bosses Upon collecting nine Map Parts from stage segments, players will be able to summon a Master Boss. These bosses will carry the same level as the current OVER and require an EP cost reflecting the level. So if the player is using a Level 9 OVER-3, the Master Boss will be Level 9 and require 9 EP to be fought. To summon a boss (with the required 9 Map Parts), select the purple icon with a Yellow Devil on it and touch the top banner with a black hole. The player will be treated to a cutscene of the Flutter going into a wormhole to find the Master Boss. Anyone on the user's Friend List can fight his Master Boss, and likewise the user can fight his friends’ Master Bosses. When the player fight a Master Boss, anyone before him who has lost against the boss will also be fighting on his side. Upon entering a fight with a Master Boss, two prompts will appear before the fight. The first one will ask if the user wants to use a Rescue Call. This item will summon five other OVERs to fight alongside the player. Press “No” to skip it. The second prompt will ask if the user wants to change Battle Memories before the fight. Like normal bosses, this is the same prompt, so one can also skip this or select “Yes” to change the current setup. Once a Master Boss is defeated, everyone participating in the fight will be awarded Battle Memories. Depending on the player's rank, there will be a higher chance of receiving rare Battle Memories. Another factor in Battle Memory rarity is the level of the Master Boss. Higher-level bosses will drop rarer Battle Memories, even at certain levels will guarantee at least a Rare drop. It is possible to get Super Rares and Super Rare+’s from any level Master Boss. If the player is stuck at any point with the current Battle Memory setup, it is recommended to spend EP fighting Master Bosses in hopes of getting Rare+, Super Rare, and Super Rare+ Battle Memories. Team Battles Players must sign up for Team Battles every Sunday/Monday for the following week. Don't worry if the Team Battle icon is grayed out in the beginning of the game, as players must wait one week before they can start participating in Team Battles. In Team Battles, the user is assigned a partner to fight against another pair of players to see who can gain the most points from fighting Team Bosses. At the end of the week (at around 3:30AM Japan Time), cards will be rewarded to all players whether they win or lose and new teammates will be assigned. The winning team will have a higher chance of receiving rarer Battle Memories than the losing teams. As mentioned before, to find a Team Boss, players will need to play a stage segment. With luck, at the end of a stage segment, one will encounter a Team Boss, who will quickly make a getaway before the stage is completed. Back at the Team Battle menu, The user's boss will be waiting there where he can be challenged at the cost of a max PP bar. It takes 1 hour and 30 minutes to fully regain a PP bar. Depending on how much damage it receives (as well as excess damage exceeding the boss’ remaining health) the player will gain points for the team. Notice that bosses come in two varieties: high health with low damage (Mecha Dragon and Giant Metall, Silver Met and Gold Met), and low health with high damage (Mole Borer, Armor Soldier, and RT-55J). For more points, hunt down Mecha Dragons, Giant Metalls, Silver Mets and Gold Mets. Some bosses also have elements assigned to them, so players can use their weakness to gain an upper hand. If there’s a Team Boss with really low health and the user doesn’t want to fight it, just wait it out. Either someone else will kill it or it’ll go away in 12 hours. Battle Arena The Battle Arena is where players battle against themselves up to 5 times a day. If an opponent is successfully defeated, the player will switch ranks with them and gain 100 Arena Coins. Defeated players will get 25 Arena Coins. The search results can be randomized by scrolling all the way to the bottom of the players and pressing the red button. At the end of the week, players are awarded extra Arena Coins depending on their rank as well as rare Battle Memories, but only if the rank is 25 or higher. One thing to pay attention to is the Field Element. Depending on certain hours, players with Battle Memories that share the same element as the field will get a parameter increase. It’s best to strike when the elements are aligned in the user's favor and not for the opponents. The button on the top right allows to purchase Buster Parts and Gear Parts to improve the overall stats in the Arena. If the player wants to know what the part does, select it and it’ll give a basic multiplier of what stats increase. Essentially, Skill Parts increase the chance of Skills activating while Accel improves Bonus Lines and Bonus Spots. Players can also fuse Parts together to make them more powerful, but it is highly recommend to not do it, as it will require four 2000 Arena Coin parts to get a measly +1% upgrade. Just save up for the next big upgrade. Occasionally there is a bonus time that occures that bost the player's rank up by a lot for a short amount of time in which bonus points can be get for winning. Element System Like the Mega Man Battle Network and Mega Man Star Force series, the elemental system works like this: Fire (Red) beats Wood, Wood (Green) beats Elec, Elec (Yellow) beats Water, and Water (Blue) beats Fire. Neutral (White) is neutral, obviously. While having a boss’ weakness may be advantageous at first, fighting a boss that’s good against the player will be much harder. Characters *OVER-1 (Playable character) *Kalinka (Support character) Bosses World 1 World 1 is based on the first Mega Man X video game. The enemies in this world are Batton Bone and Ray Bit. World 2 World 2 is based on the first Mega Man X video game. Enemies are Crusher , Spiky and Metall FX. World 3 World 3 is based on the first Mega Man video game. Enemies are Bunby Top DX and Crazy Razy. World 4 World 4 is based on the Mega Man Battle Network series. Enemies are Fishy and Beetank. | C.ATK ↑ α |- | ||HeatMan.EXE | -|| DEF ↓ | c.ATK ↑ α|| ATK ↑ α |- | ||WoodMan.EXE | ATK ↑ μ | DEF ↑ μ | DEF ↑ Ω|| DEF ↑ β |- | ||ThunderMan.EXE | -|| - | c.ATK ↑ Ω|| DEF ↑ α |- | |'Secret boss:' Dream Virus | - | - | c.BOOSTα | HEALα |} World 5 World 5 is based on Mega Man Star Force. Enemies are Crowcar , Hot Roader and Heli Metall. World 6 World 6 is based on Mega Man Zero. Enemies are Condoroid and Garm. World 7 World 7 is based on Mega Man X8. Enemies are MAME-Q and Crabs-K. World 8 World 8 is based on Mega Man 7. Enemies are Batton M48 and Astro Zombieg. World 9 World 9 is based on Mega Man Star Force 3. Enemies are Rhino Horn, Dark Reaper, Metall FX, and Heli Metall. World 10 World 10 is based on Mega Man ZX. Enemies are Heli Metall, Crickaleap and Sci-sensor. World 11 World 11 is based on Mega Man Battle Network 6. Enemies are Metall FX, Killer Eye and Fighter Plane. EX World 1 EX World 1 is an upgraded World 1 with harder bosses and better rewards. EX World 2 EX World 2 is an upgraded World 2 with harder bosses and better rewards. EX World 3 EX World 3 is an upgraded World 3 with harder bosses and better rewards. EX World 4 EX World 4 is an upgraded World 4 with harder bosses and better rewards. World 12 World 12 is an original world with original bosses. Enemies are Metall FX, Batton M48, HotRoader, Crusher and FighterPlane 25th Anniversary Special World A commemorative world. Enemies are Peterchy, Batton, Neo Metall, and Heli Metall. X Special World A commemorative world. Enemies are Batton Bone and Ray Bit. Team Battle Bosses Master Bosses *Utuboros *Bospider *D-Rex *Yellow Devil *Bass.EXE *Arcade Man *Dark Ray Bit *Van Pookin *ElementMan.EXE (Chinese version only) Armors :See OVER-1 for a list of armors and details. Daily & Weekend Events Every day you log in there is an extra prize that you are given, whether it's more Zenny, an E-Tank, a Recall Device, a PP-Tank, or a Golden ticket for the Golden Gacha. Every Saturday and Sunday (Japan time, so in the US Friday and Saturday) there are double and triple Zenny events on indicated stages. Occasional Fridays, Saturdays have double EXP/SKILL EXP times where Battle Memories will gain double exp from other cards. It can be wise to save your Skill and EXP cards for these days. For faster skill exp grinding on those days when you have 3 cards with the same skill, merge two of them into one, and it'll get to level 3. When you do that, the card will be worth 22 skill exp, as opposed to 3 cards by themselves, which only amounts to 18 exp. Gallery File:RockmanXover.jpg|Promotional art. XoverScreen1.png|OVER-1 fighting against enemies from Mega Man X. XoverScreen2.png|OVER-1 using a Giga Attack. XoverScreen3.png|Storm Eagle. XoverScreen4.png|RT-55J. XoverScreen5.png|D-Rex. xoverscan.jpg XoverKoreanElementman.JPG|Rockman Xover vs ElementMan.EXE XoverKoreanElementman masterboss.JPG|Rockman Xover ElementMan Event Master Boss XoverKoreanElementman intro.JPG|Rockman Xover ElementMan.EXE Event Videos IOS『ロックマン Xover』 TGS TRAILER|''Rockman ×over'' TGS trailer Mega Man Xover Preview Gameplay|''Rockman ×over'' preview gameplay at TGS Rockman Xover vs ElementMan.EXE (Korean version only)|ElementMan.EXE in the Chinese version of Rockman ×over Trivia 's swimsuit Battle Memory comparison.]] 's Swimsuit Battle Memory comparison.]] *This is the first crossover ever to include characters from the Mega Man ZX series. All other series had playable representatives in other crossovers: **Mega Man appearing in'' Marvel vs. Capcom'' and Marvel vs. Capcom 2. **X appearing in Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3 as a swap for Zero and as a playable character in Project X Zone. He has also appeared as a playable character in Marvel vs. Capcom: Infinite. **The Mega Man Zero series version of Zero appearing in SNK vs. Capcom: SVC Chaos and Onimusha Blade Warriors. **MegaMan.EXE appearing in Onimusha Blade Warriors. **''Mega Man Star Force's'' Mega Man appearing in a self-contained crossover with MegaMan.EXE in Rockman.EXE Operate Shooting Star. **Mega Man Volnutt being a playable character in Namco × Capcom and Tatsunoko vs. Capcom. *When the game was first released, there were no references to the Mega Man Zero series until an update in January. *ElementMan.EXE appeared only on the Chinese version of Rockman Xover as an eventual Master Boss. *Some of the artworks of characters with swimsuits included in the game, like Mayl Sakurai and Tron Bonne, are simple edits of other pictures. * Regardless of what stage of what world, Rockman Xover always plays the Stage Clear theme from the original Mega Man X. * Despite not having been released in the U.S., this game was mentioned in the announcement trailer for Mega Man 11 as "Mega Man Xover". External Links *[https://web.archive.org/web/20150919110239/http://www.capcom.co.jp/smartphone/rock-xover_jp/ Rockman Xover official site] (archive) References Category:Games Category:Mobile phone games Category:Crossovers Category:Defunct titles